gnu_pttfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Do tłumaczenia
Z grubsza, jest 5 grup tłumaczeń. Zalecamy wybranie jednej grupy i tłumaczeniu tych artykułów. Słownictwo i zwroty się powtarzają i łatwiej mieć obeznanie w danej dziedzinie. Rozmiary to pliku .pot, i są ogólnym wskaźnikiem długości artykułu. Trzeba mieć cierpliwość do dłuższych artykułów. Tłumacząc, stajesz się "opiekunem" i w pewnym sensie odpowiedzialny za ew. dalsze zmiany. Zwykle to kilka zdań, i zajmuje tylko kilka-kilkanaście minut. Jeśli artykuł ma starszą wersję, to dobrze i źle. Dobrze, bo zwykle znaczna część artykułu się pokrywa z obecnym, a źle bo trzeba dowiedzieć się i wprowadzić kto i kiedy tłumaczył. Liderzy mogą się tym zająć, ale trzeba powiedzieć wprost, że taka jest sytuacja. Grupa "About Free Software" / "About the GNU OS" / GNU Do tej grupy należą wszystkie artykuły, które się skupiają na historii GNU, tym co to jest wolne oprogramowanie itd. About Free Software #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/why-free.html - 17kB #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/free-software-intro.html - 5 kB #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/your-freedom-needs-free-software.html - 7 kB #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/15-years-of-free-software.html - 6 kB #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/shouldbefree.html - 50 kB, istnieje (stare) polskie tłumaczenie #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/selling.html - 11 kB, istnieje (stare) polskie tłumaczenie #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/categories.html - 21 kB, istnieje (stare) polskie tłumaczenie #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/linux-gnu-freedom.html - 16 kB, istnieje (stare) polskie tłumaczenie #http://www.gnu.org/software/reliability.html - 8 kB, istnieje (stare) polskie tłumaczenie #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/gnutella.html - 5 kB, istnieje (stare) polskie tłumaczenie #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/schools.html - 7 kB, istnieje (stare) polskie tłumaczenie #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/my_doom.html - 7 kB, istnieje (stare) polskie tłumaczenie The GNU Project #http://www.gnu.org/gnu/gnu.html - 5 kB, istnieje (stare) polskie tłumaczenie #http://www.gnu.org/gnu/initial-announcement.html - 13 kB, istnieje (stare) polskie tłumaczenie #http://www.gnu.org/gnu/manifesto.html - 36 kB, istnieje (stare) polskie tłumaczenie #http://www.gnu.org/gnu/gnu-history.html - 8 kB, istnieje (stare) polskie tłumaczenie #http://www.gnu.org/gnu/why-gnu-linux.html - 13 kB, istnieje (stare) polskie tłumaczenie #http://www.gnu.org/gnu/linux-and-gnu.html - 16 kB, istnieje (stare) polskie tłumaczenie #http://www.gnu.org/gnu/gnu-linux-faq.html - 69 kB, istnieje (stare) polskie tłumaczenie #http://www.gnu.org/gnu/byte-interview.html - 31 kB #http://www.gnu.org/gnu/fs-user-groups.html - 10 kB, istnieje (stare) polskie tłumaczenie #http://www.gnu.org/gnu/gnu-user-groups.html - 20 kB, istnieje (stare) polskie tłumaczenie #http://www.gnu.org/gnu/rms-lisp.html - 34 kB W trakcie tłumaczenia *http://www.gnu.org/distros/common-distros.html - Karolina Milewska *http://www.gnu.org/distros/distros.html - Agnieszka "vr" *http://www.gnu.org/distros/free-distros.html - Kamila Zielińska *http://www.gnu.org/distros/free-system-distribution-guidelines.html - Piotr Buliński *http://www.gnu.org/gnu/thegnuproject.html - Bartosz Woronicz *http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/15-years-of-free-software.html - Grzegorz Pamuła *http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/free-software-intro.html - Patryk Zabicki *http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/free-sw.html - Mariusz Libera (istniało stare polskie tłumaczenie) *http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/open-source-misses-the-point.html - Marek Sadowski *http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/selling-exceptions.html - Artur Powroźnik Przetłumaczone *http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/free-doc.html - opiekun: Jan Owoc *http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/fs-motives.html - opiekun: Jan Owoc Członkowie grupy *Piotr Buliński *Michał Walenciak *Marcin Wolak *Sylwester Zarębski Grupa "Licensing Free Software" Ta grupa to nie tylko tłumaczenie samych licencji, ale raczej tłumaczeniu dlaczego dana licencja jest "wolna", lub dlaczego inna nie, lub dlaczego należy wybrać wolną licencję itd. #http://www.gnu.org/licenses/translations.html - 15 kB, aktualizowana 10 razy w ostatnim roku, istnieje (stare) polskie tłumaczenie #http://www.gnu.org/licenses/license-list.html - 90 kB, aktualizowana 7 razy w ostatnim roku, istnieje (stare) polskie tłumaczenie #http://www.gnu.org/licenses/quick-guide-gplv3.html - 21 kB #http://www.gnu.org/copyleft/copyleft.html - 10 kB #http://www.gnu.org/licenses/licenses.html - 20 kB #http://www.gnu.org/licenses/gpl-faq.html - 168 kB #http://www.gnu.org/licenses/why-not-lgpl.html - 7 kB #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/why-copyleft.html - 5 kB #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/university.html - 9 kB #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/pragmatic.html - 11 kB #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/no-word-attachments.html - 15 kB #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/enforcing-gpl.html - 15 kB #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/selling-exceptions.html - 11 kB #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/freedom-or-power.html - 8 kB #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/java-trap.html - 13 kB #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/fighting-software-patents.html - 7 kB #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/software-literary-patents.html - 12 kB #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/gates.html - 9 kB #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/microsoft.html - 8 kB #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/rtlinux-patent.html - 6 kB #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/x.html - 10 kB #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/apsl.html - 5 kB #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/netscape-npl.html - 12 kB #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/udi.html - 8 kB #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/microsoft-old.html - 5 kB #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/microsoft-antitrust.html - 9 kB #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/microsoft-verdict.html - 5 kB #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/microsoft-new-monopoly.html - 10 kB #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/plan-nine.html - 9 kB #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/motif.html - 6 kB #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/using-gfdl.html - 6 kB #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/gpl-american-way.html - 10 kB #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/gpl-american-dream.html - 6 kB W trakcie tłumaczenia *http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/javascript-trap.html - Jan Wieremjewicz *http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/lest-codeplex-perplex.html - Przemysław Bojczuk *http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/vaccination.html - Bartłomiej Wągorowski Przetłumaczone *http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/bsd.html - opiekun: Jan Owoc Członkowie grupy *Agata Gniecka *Tomasz Kozłowski *Daniel Oźminkowski *Kamila Zielinska Grupa "Copyright" / "Intellectual Property" / "Patents" Ta grupa zajmuje się zagadnieniami praw autorskich, prawa patentowego, błędnie wspólnie nazywanych "własnością intelektualną". Copyright #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/pirate-party.html - 9 kB #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/misinterpreting-copyright.html - 38 kB #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/eldred-amicus.html - 39 kB #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/push-copyright-aside.html - 8 kB #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/reevaluating-copyright.html - 24 kB #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/freedom-or-copyright.html - 12 kB #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/copyright-versus-community.html - 58 kB Intellectual Property #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/no-ip-ethos.html - 9 kB #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/ipjustice.html - 4 kB #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/boldrin-levine.html - 6 kB #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/not-ipr.html - 12 kB Patents #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/w3c-patent.html - 12 kB #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/guardian-article.html - 9 kB #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/protecting.html - 4 kB #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/patent-reform-is-not-enough.html - 7 kB #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/savingeurope.html - 9 kB #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/amazon.html - 13 kB #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/hague.html - 14 kB #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/trivial-patent.html - 13 kB #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/gif.html - 13 kB W trakcie tłumaczenia *http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/danger-of-software-patents.html - Przemysław Bojczuk *http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/freedom-or-copyright.html - Sylwester Zarębski *http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/w3c-patent.html - Bartosz Woronicz Przetłumaczone *http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/public-domain-manifesto.html - opiekun: Jan Owoc Członkowie grupy *Mariusz Libera *Michał "mbr" *Paweł Różański *Patryk Zabicki Grupa "Cultural and Social Issues" / "Upholding Software Freedom" Ta grupa zajmuje się zagadnieniami nie związanymi bezpośrednio z wolnym oprogramowaniem lub prawami autorskimi. Tu trafiają tematy o cenzurze, wolności Internetu, cyfrowych ograniczeniach itd. Cultural and Social Issues Digital Restrictions Management Upholding Software Freedom W trakcie tłumaczenia *http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/compromise.html - Jakub Darowski *http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/dat.html - Michał Szymanowski *http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/lest-codeplex-perplex.html - Przemysław Bojczuk *http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/social-inertia.html - Grzegorz P *http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/who-does-that-server-really-serve.html - Michał Walenciak Przetłumaczone Członkowie grupy *Michał Gutowski *Kamil Lebiecki *Karolina Milewska *Agnieszka "virtual_reality" *Bartosz Woronicz Grupa "inne" Jest dość sporo stron które nie są esejami, lub z innych powodów nie pasują do żadnej kategorii wyżej. One wszystkie trafiają tutaj. Jeśli artykuł był aktualizowany kilka razy w ostatnim roku jest szansa, że nadal będzie regularnie aktualizowany (i wymaga systematycznego wkładu w utrzymanie tłumaczenia). #http://www.gnu.org/home.html - 20 kB, aktualizowana 30 razy w ostatnim roku, istnieje (stare) polskie tłumaczenie #http://www.gnu.org/server/takeaction.html - 8 kB, aktualizowana 17 razy w ostatnim roku, istnieje (stare) polskie tłumaczenie #http://www.gnu.org/people/people.html - 86 kB, aktualizowana 15 razy w ostatnim roku #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/philosophy.html - 7 kB, aktualizowana 11 razy w ostatnim roku, istnieje (stare) polskie tłumaczenie #http://www.gnu.org/server/standards/README.translations.html - 20 kB, aktualizowana 7 razy w ostatnim roku #http://www.gnu.org/philosophy/essays-and-articles.html - 28 kB, aktualizowana 6 razy w ostatnim roku #http://www.gnu.org/software/software.html - 9 kB, aktualizowana 5 razy w ostatnim roku, istnieje (stare) polskie tłumaczenie #http://www.gnu.org/help/evaluation.html - 14 kB, aktualizowana 4 razy w ostatnim roku #http://www.gnu.org/software/devel.html - 11 kB, aktualizowana 3 razy w ostatnim roku #http://www.gnu.org/accessibility/accessibility.html - 8 kB #http://www.gnu.org/contact/contact.html - 9 kB #http://www.gnu.org/contact/gnu-advisory.html - 5 kB #http://www.gnu.org/links/companies.html - 4 kB #http://www.gnu.org/links/links.html - 21 kB #http://www.gnu.org/graphics/license-logos.html - 5 kB #http://www.gnu.org/server/* #http://www.gnu.org/help/* #http://www.gnu.org/education/education.html - 11 kB #http://www.gnu.org/education/freelearning.html - 4 kB #http://www.gnu.org/education/software.html - 11 kB #http://www.gnu.org/encyclopedia/encyclopedia.html - 3 kB #http://www.gnu.org/encyclopedia/free-encyclopedia.html - 30 kB #http://www.gnu.org/doc/* W trakcie tłumaczenia *http://www.gnu.org/software/devel.html - Daniel Oźminkowski Przetłumaczone *http://www.gnu.org/doc/contact.html - opiekun: Daniel Oźminkowski *http://www.gnu.org/server/body-include-1.html - opiekun: Jan Owoc *http://www.gnu.org/server/body-include-2.html - opiekun: Jan Owoc *http://www.gnu.org/server/footer-text.html - opiekun: Jan Owoc *http://www.gnu.org/server/head-include-2.html - opiekun: Jan Owoc Członkowie grupy *Jan Owoc *Grzegorz Pomiotło *Artur Powroźnik *Marek Sadowski *Jan Wieremjewicz Czego nie tłumaczyć Ogólna reguła jest taka: jeśli jest plik .pot do danej strony, to potencjalnie można by daną stronę przetłumaczyć. Nikt Ci nie będzie miał za złe jeśli przetłumaczysz dowolny jeszcze nie przetłumaczony artykuł. Są artykuły mniej ważne, te w folderach "award", "bulletins", "events", "fun", oraz "fry". Zalecam wybranie czegoś innego z list wyżej. Oto lista plików .pot, które chwilowo nie będziemy tłumaczyć: *award/1998/finalists.pot *award/1998/nominees.pot *award/1999/1999.pot *award/2000/2000.pot *award/2001/2001.pot *award/2002/2002.pot *award/2003/2003-call.pot *award/2003/2003.pot *award/award-1998.pot *award/award-1999.pot *award/award.pot *award/fsfawardlist.pot *bulletins/bulletins.pot *bulletins/thankgnus-index.pot *events/dinner-20030807.pot *events/events.pot *events/first-assoc-members-meeting.pot *events/nyc-2004-01.pot *events/porto-tech-city-2001.pot *events/rms-nyu-2001-transcript.pot *events/sco_without_fear.pot *events/usenix-2001-lifetime-achievement.pot *fry/happy-birthday-to-gnu-credits.pot *fry/happy-birthday-to-gnu-download.pot *fry/happy-birthday-to-gnu-in-your-language.pot *fry/happy-birthday-to-gnu-sfd-kaffeine.pot *fry/happy-birthday-to-gnu-sfd-mplayer.pot *fry/happy-birthday-to-gnu-sfd-totem.pot *fry/happy-birthday-to-gnu-sfd-vlc.pot *fry/happy-birthday-to-gnu-sfd-xine.pot *fry/happy-birthday-to-gnu-translation.pot *fry/happy-birthday-to-gnu.pot *fun/humor.pot *fun/jokes/10-kinds-of-people.pot *fun/jokes/anagrams.pot *fun/jokes/any-key.pot *fun/jokes/brainfuck.pot *fun/jokes/bug.war.pot *fun/jokes/c+-.pot *fun/jokes/clinton.tree.pot *fun/jokes/courtroom.quips.pot *fun/jokes/deadbeef.pot *fun/jokes/declarations.pot *fun/jokes/dna.pot *fun/jokes/doctor.manifesto.pot *fun/jokes/echo.msg.pot *fun/jokes/ed.msg.pot *fun/jokes/ed.pot *fun/jokes/errno.2.pot *fun/jokes/error-haiku.pot *fun/jokes/eternal-flame.pot *fun/jokes/evilmalware.pot *fun/jokes/filks.pot *fun/jokes/foreign-signs.pot *fun/jokes/freesoftware.pot *fun/jokes/fsf-in-german.pot *fun/jokes/gcc.pot *fun/jokes/gcc_audio.pot *fun/jokes/gingrinch.pot *fun/jokes/gnu-overflow.pot *fun/jokes/gnu-song.pot *fun/jokes/gnu.jive.pot *fun/jokes/gnuemacs.acro.exp.pot *fun/jokes/gnuemacs.pot *fun/jokes/gospel.pot *fun/jokes/gullibility.virus.pot *fun/jokes/hackersong.pot *fun/jokes/hackforfreedom.pot *fun/jokes/hakawatha.pot *fun/jokes/hap-bash.pot *fun/jokes/happy-new-year.cfbC.pot *fun/jokes/helloworld.pot *fun/jokes/hello_world_patent.pot *fun/jokes/know.your.sysadmin.pot *fun/jokes/last.bug.pot *fun/jokes/linus-islam.pot